


Connect the dots

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has some time off and of course Bradley and Eoin have to disturb his peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came up in chat the other night. Had fun toying with the idea. Never happened, well, only ever in my head. And if you blink, you'll even miss the Brolin in this. 
> 
> Thanks to sulla for the quick beta :)

Colin smiled. He was in the garden of his little house, the sun was shining and he had a few hours to read. So he had spread out a beach towel and after checking if anyone could see, he’d gotten rid of his shorts and undies. He’d gotten some sun while in France, so he figured why not try to give his back the same nice tan his face and arms had? And certain people would like the thought of him sunbathing in the nude when they saw that his butt was tanned, too. Of course, he fell asleep before he even turned two pages of his book. 

After a while, he stretched like a lazy cat. Something was touching his back firmly enough to not tickle but still lightly enough to caress. “Wha…?”

“Hold still.”

Oh, when had Bradley come back? “Aren’t you supposed to be in Toronto?”

“Little change of plans, I’ll only fly out this week.”

Colin held still and enjoyed the sensation of Bradley’s fingers drawing patterns on his back. He groaned when he heard a chuckle that was clearly Eoin’s. “What is he doing here?”

“Paying you a little visit, my dear friend. Show a little love for another Irishman!”

Scrambling up, Colin wrapped the towel around his waist quickly. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but he was the only one without clothes while the guys, as he noticed, were all fully dressed. “Going to take a shower.” He stormed into the house and shortly wondered why Bradley had been holding a marker in his hand and why everyone had laughed. 

+++

“Do you think he noticed?” Eoin’s voice came from the garden through the open bathroom window.

“Not yet.” Bradley chuckled. “You’re so evil.”

“Me? You’re still holding the Sharpie in your hand and you’re accusing me of being evil?”

“It was your idea!”

“Last night you said you’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Not with a Sharpie, though.” 

“With the tip of your tongue, I know, but with him, you never know. He might have liked that even better.”

Bradley chuckled. “Do you really think he’ll like _this_?”

“Nah, not really.”

Both men started to laugh hysterically when it became clear that Colin had discovered that Bradley had played ‘connect the dots’, drawing black lines between the moles and freckles on his back. 

“JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!” came the cry from the bathroom.


End file.
